Bumblebee VS White Rose
by SilverDiamonds
Summary: When a training day for team RWBY turns into an action-filled afternoon.


"Sooo, Weiss! What's your suggestion for today?"

"I would suggest training for the tournament-" Weiss started, but Yang barged in excitedly, "which is a great idea!"

Blake put her book down, which was quite surprising to Ruby, since she was usually not interested in their 'weekend activities'. "Yup, I agree. Maybe we could do team attacks for different rounds?"

"Yeah! Let's have you and Yang against Weiss and I, then we can switch after that!" Ruby squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. "That'll be sooooooo cool!"

"Let's do it!" Yang agreed, "first one out of the room gets to choose the place!"

"Not so fast," Ruby said and narrowed her eyes, using her semblance to rush out of the door first, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"That wasn't fair!" was Yang's shout after her, running at full speed after Ruby onto the Main Avenue in front of the Beacon Tower. "You'll pay for this!" she screamed, activating Ember Celica and rushing after Ruby.

Weiss used a glyph to push herself to Ruby's side, and held Myrtenaster in front of herself. "Always keep proper form, and don't-"

Ruby swung Crescent Rose in an arc above her, embedding the end of the blade in the ground. "Come at me!" she yelled and swung her scythe towards the ground, shooting and using the recoil to rise in the air.

"-do anything without thinking," Weiss finished, voice trailing off, at the sight of Ruby already doing what she so warned her _not_ to do.

Blake halted right beside Yang, who was staring at Ruby in the sky. "Hit me," Yang said.

"What?"

"I said, hit me!" Yang said a little louder. "So that my semblance will be activated."

Blake sighed and punched Yang. Nothing happened.

"I said hit me, not stroke me!" Yang said, just before Magnhild flew at her, knocking her off her feet and landing a few metres back. Meanwhile, Nora landed on her hammer and used it to propel her back where she came from.

"That's more like it!"

"You're welcome!"

Blake ran at Weiss, unsheathing Gambol Shroud and slipping in a tube of Dust that Weiss gave her sometime back. Her catlike yellow eyes were sharp, tracking every move Weiss was making.

Weiss rotated Myrtenaster's rotating chamber until it reached the light-blue Dust cylinder, then pressed the trigger. She twirled once and plunger the rapier into the ground, and a circle of thin ice appeared at Blake's feet. Fortunately, Blake's cat-faunus heritage allowed her to slide smoothly over the ice, and she brought down Gambol Shroud onto Myrtenaster's blade.

Yang, who was still lying on the ground, opened her eyes, which were glowing red. Pushing herself up, she shot rounds into the ground for recoil and blasted herself across the sky and at Ruby. "Here! I! Come!" she yelled, punctuating every word with a shot from Ember Celica.

Ruby successfully dodged all of her bullets. "Can't hit me, sis!" she called at Yang, before speeding away towards the ground in a swirl of red rose petals.

"Weiss!" Ruby called. "Ice Flower!"

Weiss shot a round of ice Dust at Blake's feet, and Blake had to jump away to avoid getting impaled by the ice crystals which appeared out of the ground.

Weiss rotated Myrtenaster's chamber again, switching Dust typed and pointed it at Ruby's feet, using Haste. The yellow glyph expanded under Ruby, and enveloped her in a yellow glow. Ruby narrowed her silver eyes, her mouth widening into a smile.

"BUMBLEBEEEEE!" was all Yang could scream while slowing her fall from the sky. Blake, way nearer to the other pair sprinted back to where Yang would land, and transformed Gambol Shroud into pistol form.

Yang grabbed the end of the ribbon and used her falling speed to fly back up into the air, launching air attacks at the other pair as she tried to slow Ruby.

Ruby's semblance, combined with Weiss' Haste, caused her to be able to go extremely fast, which meant faster than the speed of sound if she tried hard enough. She could see Yang looking very excited at Weiss (who didn't know where Yang was), who was herself radiating anticipation, and Blake who was holding Gambol Shroud in a defensive stance.

Yang tried to aim at Ruby, who was speeding around Blake, who was barely even managing to deflect or dodge all her strikes, thanks to being a faunus.

Weiss noticed Yang falling at her with a start, and switched her Dust again.

Yang extended her arm, in a punching gesture, shooting rounds at Weiss before landing on the ground on a knee.

Weiss extended two fingers and pointed at the ground under Yang, and a white glyph appeared. Yang stood up in confusion, before huge ice crystals grew out of the glyph and encased her in it.

Weiss concentrated back on Blake, rushing towards her and Ruby to finish off the fight with a satisfied smile on her face. Unknown to her, the victory was only temporary. Yang exploded the huge ice crystal, her hair trailing flames.

"It's payback time!" she yelled, firing round after round at Weiss, who turned round just in time to see her bullets land around her.

Weiss used ice Dust and created a huge semi-circle of ice around herself and Yang, then casted a glyph under Yang and repulsed her towards the ice. Yang slid around the ice until the edge, where she was flung towards Blake.

Blake was just lucky, and Ruby was the complete opposite. Yang grabbed Blake's ribbon to slow down, not intending to cut across Ruby's path. Ruby was so concentrated on hitting Blake that her ankle got caught on Blake's stretched ribbon, and fell.

Weiss used a glyph to push herself towards Yang and Blake, who were standing side by side facing her. Ruby was just getting up at the side but Weiss'll have to do it for now. Casting multiple glyphs around the duo, she held her rapier in front of her again, right foot forward.

The glyph under her expanded and spun, and she jumped at the first glyph, aiming Myrtenaster at Yang first, who deflected it with Ember Celica.

"Come on!" Weiss urged herself, striking Blake another time while dodging Yang.

Yang finally knew which glyph Weiss would land next and concentrated shots on that area. When Weiss couldn't stop herself in time, she got blasted back, and crashed about 20 metres away, Myrtenaster out of her hand.

Ruby had seen that, and just before the last of Weiss' glyphs faded, she jumped on one and used the force to knock Blake off her feet, who also rolled to the side of the avenue.

Yang, whose eyes were turning back lilac, ran at Ruby, aiming shots from Ember Celica at Ruby's hands, blasting Crescent Rose five metres away.

Ruby glanced at her scythe, lying away from Yang, before diving at it with her semblance. But for someone as fast as her, she was too late. Yang's last shot hit her, and she fell backwards.

"Yang wins!" Yang said victoriously, pumping her fists.

"No, Yang _and Blake_ wins," Blake corrected, standing beside Yang.

"Bumblebee wins," Weiss commented behind them, strapping Mytenaster to herself.

Ruby got up and brushed the dust off her combat skirt. "Team RWBY wins!" she said elatedly. She picked up Crescent Rose from the ground, swung it, and transformed it back into its storage mode.

She smiled at Yang, who returned her one of her trademark grins. "So…what shall we so now?"


End file.
